She was just
by Jyukai Koudan
Summary: She was just the sister of a certain someone, or is she more than just that? Shino's POV [ShinoHana][Oneshot]


Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters used.

**She was just…**

_**She was just the sister of a classmate**_

The first time I saw her was probably that time she picked up her little brother from the academy.

* * *

**If she was just the sister of a classmate, then why did I memorize her?**

Was she my first crush? Impossible. Aburames don't fall in love like that.

* * *

_**She was just the sister of a teammate**_

The first time I saw her face to face was when I visited the house of my new teammate.

She had opened the door.

'Hello there! I guess you're that guy that's on my brothers team?' She said, 'I'm Inuzuka Hana, nice to meet you!' She took my hand and shook it.

'Aburame Shino' Was all I replied.

She scanned me from top to toe.

'So… That's how a member of the bug-users clan look like. You don't look bad! Actually not bad at all!'

'…' Was I supposed to reply to that?

'Come in! Kiba and that timid girl are already waiting for you inside!' She smiled. She hadn't move from her spot.

I just stood there. If she was blocking the door, how could I ever get in?

'Uhm, you aren't allergic to dogs, are you?'

'… No…' Did I really had to tell her she was blocking the door?

'Well come in then!' She took my hand out of my pocket and pulled me in. 'There's no need to be afraid of the dogs! They don't bite and we don't bite either!' She laughed.

I wondered if she had seen me blushing.

* * *

**If she was just the sister of a teammate, then why did I blush?**

Did I like her? Probably not. I guess I just blushed because she was the first girl that didn't seem to be afraid of me and the bugs.

* * *

_**She was just the sister of an acquaintance**_

The first time felt jealousy is when she walking with that other guy. I can't remember his name, let alone his face.

All I know is that I couldn't stand the view of the two of them together.

I had felt the urge to attack that guy with all the bugs I got.

* * *

**If she was just the sister of an acquaintance, then why did I care?**

Was it because I was opened to feelings, to which I was blinded to before? Probably. Maybe I liked here after all.

* * *

_**She was just the sister of a friend **_

The first time she showed affection towards me, was when I was dragged along to let out the dogs.

'Kiba! Move your lazy ass and help me with the dogs!'

'No way! I have guests! I can't leave them here alone!'

'Fine! Hinata do..'

'Don't ask Hinata! You know she can't say no! And besides she is enjoying the movie, right Hinata?'

'Uhm… Y..yes.. I'm sorry, Hana!'

'No problem!' After that she faced me. A sparkle in her eye lit up. 'Yo! Shino-kun! Let's go!'

Did I had a choice? I watched my friend, but he was already distracted by Akamaru who barked something. Whatever he had said it must have been something funny. At least Kiba was laughing very hard.

'Hey you guys, stop gossiping already! It's very rude, especially when the people you're gossiping about are in the same room!' Was it just imagination or did she blush? At least I started to be a bit curious of what Akamaru had said, or better said, had barked.

'We're just messing around, nothing specially, right Akamaru?'

Akamaru barked.

'Whatever! Come on Shino! I do not wish to stay around these idiots any longer! I don't mean you of course, Hinata! No offence towards you! Do you think you will be all right, being alone with these two?' She pointed towards her brother and his dog.

'Hey! Hana, I would never do any harm to her!' Kiba shouted.

'I was just kidding!' Hana said.

They sure teased each other a lot. Her gaze was aimed to me again. It told me to get up and follow her. So I came out of the couch and followed her to the other room. Why? I don't really know. But I didn't really mind to follow her commands.

As soon as we entered the other room we were greeted by seven dogs. Or at least I thought they were greeting us. It's not that I could understand what they were barking. Although sometimes I wished I could, like back in the living room.

'Hi guys! It's time for a little walk! And this time I brought a friend of mine!' She was pointing to me.

Did she really call me a friend? I blushed a little. I hoped the collar of my coat could hide my red cheeks.

'His name is Aburame Shino! Now guys, say hello to Shino!'

The seven dogs barked as I just watched them. Did they say hello?

I just waited for something to happen.

'…'

'Well?…'

What? I turned my head and caught Hana's glare. I guess I had to greet them back.

'Uhm… Hello?' I said to the dogs. They barked enthusiastically. I rolled my eyes. Was that something to be happy about?

She lined the dogs and gave me three.

'Let's get going!'

I couldn't help to hold back my curiosity any longer, so I had to ask her.

'Hana-san?'

She gave me a surprised look. Was she surprised I called her name?

'What was Akamaru barking back there?'

'Ehh?' She had blushed again. 'Nothing special!'

I frowned.

'Then why did I get the idea it was about us?'

'…Because it was…' She had bowed her head and sighed. 'To keep it short, Akamaru said that you could better be aware.'

'Aware of what?'

'Of me…'

'…' Why?

'But don't worry! I won't do any harm to you!'

I raised an eyebrow. As if she could…

'Kiba is just so childish sometimes!'

That was not new to me, I knew everything about it.

'I just wished he would grow up, fast! Sometimes he really annoys me, you know!' She continued. 'But well, I guess that's just him.'

She watched me again.

'At least you act mature! I can't imagine you having the same age as Kiba!'

'…' I couldn't help to blush again.

'But there are some things about you that annoy me!'

I heard that one more often, she was probably talking about the bugs.

'You don't talk very often…'

The bugs…

'You hide your face, so I can't see any of your emotions, unless I watch your eyebrows and…'

The bugs…

'And you're 6 years to young…'

I was astonished. I was 6 years to young? For being what, being... her boyfriend? And she didn't mention the bugs at all!

'What are you thinking?' She watched me with a concerned look.

'…' She had dumbfounded me.

'I'm sorry… Forget what I had just said.'

We hadn't spoken to each other the rest of the trip. But how could I find the words that described my feelings for her that moment? And what about my Aburame pride?

* * *

**If she was just the sister of a friend, then why did she take my heart and words?**

Did I care for her? Certainly. I wanted her to be mine now.

* * *

_**She was just the sister of my best friend**_

The first time we kissed, was when I caught her at home, alone. I came there for her. I used Kiba as an excuse. I knew he was on a mission with that other team.

I rang the doorbell and Hana opened the door.

'Hi! Shino-kun!'

I adjusted my sunglasses to acknowledge.

'Uhm, what brings you here?'

'Hana-san, I'm …'

'Chan!'

'…'

She smiled to me.

'I told you before, there's know need for you to call me Hana-SAN, Hana-chan is fine!'

'Hana…-chan, I came here to see Kiba…'

'He's not here. And you knew that!' She had grinned to me.

'…' She was right. She was there when Kiba told me about that mission.

'But come in! You're here anyway and it's a long way back to the Aburame portion, right?'

'Yes, thank you'

'Want some tea?'

Tea? No, I want her.

'Yes please' was what I answered.

She came back with two cups of tea and sat down next to me. I checked the living room. There were some free chairs, but instead of sitting there, she decided to sit next to me.

'Much more companionable, don't you think?'

I felt warmth flowing through my body. I had to admit, it was indeed more companionable.

'Y..yes' I never had stuttered. But in front of her I did, due to the tension.

'Shino, could you do me a favor?'

'What?'

'Could you please take off that coat! I'm getting warm by only looking at you!'

Before I could answer, she'd unzipped my coat already. She caught me off guard again.

'So, that's much better, don't you think?' I felt her eyes scanning my upper body and face.

'Wow! You look much better like that! You're very muscular!' She said while touching my breast.

'…'

'And you're blushing, how cute!' Her hand went up to my chin.

'You're face looks very handsome too! You even have a stubbly beard!'

She could be right I hadn't shaved myself this morning. But did she mind?

'Don't worry! It looks sexy on you.' She answered as if she could read my mind. She smiled to me. I couldn't think clearly anymore.

I just smiled back to her.

'Shino-kun?' She had a serious look now.

'Yes?'

'Have you ever kissed someone?'

I was startled. Where was that question leading to?

I shook my head.

'May I give you your first kiss?'

My heart skipped a beat. Was this a dream?

I waited a few moments and then I nodded slowly.

'There's no need for you to be nervous. Just listen to your heart and everything will be fine. Okay?'

I nodded again. She was right, I was nervous.

'I can't see your eyes through those glasses. But just close them, okay? And you can trust me…'

I did what she told me to do, because I did trust her. I closed my eyes and waited for her to make her move.

'Shino?'

'Yeah?'

'Could you open your mouth a little..'

I listened to her commands. Kissing was not as easy as it seemed to be. But I obeyed her.

A few moments later I felt her soft lips touching mine. Her tongue entered my mouth and slightly touched mine, soon after that she retracted and let go of my lips.

'And did you like it?'

I had to admit kissing with her was very nice. I wouldn't mind doing it more often.

I nodded and smiled at her. She smiled back.

'I liked it too.'

I blushed.

'Shall we watch a movie now?'

I nodded again.

She left the couch and put on the television and put a disc in the dvd-player.

She came back to me and pressed her lips on the mine again.

'I hope you like the movie, but I hope you like me better', she winked.

'I do,' Was my honest answer.

'Good, you better do.' She sat down next to me again and putted her hand in mine.

I smiled. Finally I had what I wanted.

* * *

**If she was just the sister of my best friend, then why was she with me, living in our house with our two kids?**

Did I love her? Absolutely.

'Hana-chan?'

'Hmm?'

'I love you'

I lean forward and kiss her. She kisses me back.

'I love you too.'

* * *

_**Author's note:** Thanks for reading this story! I hoped you liked it!This is my first fanfic, so if you're leaving a review, please don't be to harsh on me ;-)_


End file.
